Wishing
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Theodore Nott has an unlikely relationship with Katie Bell. This could not end well, but he hoped it did. Written for the Quidditch League Competition!


**A/N: Well, this is the fleshed out story! I hope you like it!**

 **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

 **Position: Chaser 1**

 **Emotion: Surprise**

 **Forbidden Word: Surprise**

 **oOo**

Theodore Nott laughed as his upperclassman, Katie Bell, playfully swatted his arm. She winked at him before kissing his cheek.

"Cheeky one, aren't you?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Maybe," he smugly said. "Or maybe I wanted a kiss."

"Flirt!" she exclaimed, blushing a lovely shade of pink.

He smirked lazily at her; raising one eyebrow. "And what does that make you for going out with me?"

Katie sighed dramatically. "I'm apparently 'the crazy girl.'"

"Hey!"

She laughed as he protested. With one quick movement, he pulled her close to him in a hug.

"Theo!" she protested with a yelp as his hands began to roam lower. His laugh was deep and rumbling.

"What's wrong?" he asked, snuggling into her neck.

"Someone could see us!" she whispered, glancing around nervously.

"Who cares?" Theo murmured into her hair.

"What do you mean, 'who cares?'" She looked at him, baffled. "I'm a Gryffindor, and if you haven't noticed, you're a Slytherin."

"Really? I could have sworn I was a Hufflepuff."

Katie frowned, and looked at him. "Hufflepuff is a good house, too."

"Sure, sure," he said, rolling his eyes to reveal his true thoughts on the matter.

"Anyway, we don't want to get caught!" she reminded him.

"I know. I know," Theo said, cuddling against her again. "But who's going to be nosing around in an empty classroom during a Quidditch Game?"

She made a noise of agreement. She had to admit, albeit reluctantly that he was right. "Heck, I should be cheering the Ravenclaw's on, right now."

"But you're not," he reminded her in a sing-song voice. "You're with me."

"I know," she sighed. "Boy, am I going to hear it from Oliver at practice tomorrow."

"Hey, you did a good thing coming with me," he responded, _feeling a strange pang in his heart._

She smiled and hugged him closer. "I made a wonderful decision," she mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, you did."

"You're a great guy, Theo, even if you are a Slytherin and one year younger than me," she teased.

Theo laughed once more before pressing a kiss to the back of her head. Her face became serious as she hugged him tighter.

"I love you, Theo."

Theo felt the corner of his lips form something between a smile and a smirk. He hummed, snuggling in closer and kissing her neck. She sighed contently, allowing the motion, before finally meeting his lips with her own.

 **oOo**

Theo was lying lazily on one of the Slytherin couches in the common room. He was resting a bit before he had to go to class. Unfortunately, at that moment, loud laughter interrupted his quiet. Theo opened his eyes and snarled at the intruders.

"Shut up!" He was about to say more but he met cool grey eyes.

"Watch what you're saying, Nott," drawled Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, shut up."

"Move over, Teddy." Blaise snickered as he laid down at the end of the crouch. Theo grumpily moved aside, making Blaise laugh.

"Didn't see you at the match, Theo," Draco commented with a smug smile.

" _Oooh_ ," Blaise added.

"I was with someone," Theo shrugged.

"Figured as much." Draco sat down, carefully watching Theo's reaction. "Were you with that Gryffindor idiot?"

"Yeah," he said, averting his eyes. _It was not as if he asked for every detail._

Blaise draped an arm around Theo's shoulder. "Aw. Has Teddy fallen in love with the twat?"

 _She's not a twat_. Theo's mind froze up at his own thoughts, but externally he barked a laugh. "As if! She's so delusional! I'm a pureblood, she's half-blood scum. She doesn't even have a chance with me!"

Blaise doubled over in laughter. "How long are you going to string her on?"

"I'd say," Theo said, scrunching his face up in thought, "Christmas Eve."

"Wow." Draco nodded in approval. "Even better if you broke things off as soon as the train ride ends."

"Oooh, devious," Blaise said, a wicked gleam in his eye. He lowered his voice. "Go cry to mommy, half-blood scum."

Theo felt his insides churn as he nodded along. This was not normal. He knew he should not feel sorry for the girl; she was beneath him. He shook his head slightly. "Perfect. I couldn't have thought of a better moment myself."

"There is one good thing about her, though." Blaise grinned. Theo could feel his insides mix together in a more painful way, but he looked at Blaise with confusion. Draco simply raised his eyebrows. "She's older."

Draco chuckled, and Theo gave a weak laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

He didn't want them to know what he thought. They laughed some more before Theo stood up and yawned. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to head to the dorm."

"It's only 5 o'clock," Blaise remarked with wary eyes.

"Being with her tires me out," Theo responded. He gave them a half-hearted wink and a wave, then stalked off. He heard laughter behind him.

"Make sure you don't fall in love!"

"Teddy, I love you!" cried Blaise in a ridiculous high-pitched voice.

"Never!" Theo flicked them off, but he felt his heart do weird flips. He was not in love with her, even if his heart protested.

Theo hurried, heading straight for the loo. He made his way towards the first mirror he saw. He looked at his reflection. A young man with aristocratic features and brown, anxious eyes stared back at him. He splashed water in his face, trying to cool himself down. What had happened to him back there? He didn't fancy that half-blood. He _couldn't_.

 **oOo**

Christmas Holiday came too soon for Theo's liking, and before he knew it, a week had passed. He was in the midst of packing his belongings when a large, tawny barn owl flew through the window with a package. An envelope with neat, familiar writing that read _Theodore Nott_ was placed on his bed by said animal. His pulse raced at the handwriting; it was _hers._ With shaking hands, he opened the letter.

 _Dear Theo,_

 _Hello! Wanted to wish you happy holidays before we got on the train. I know we can't really meet up because of our house rivalries; imagine what they would say! A Gryffindor and Slytherin dating! It's hilarious, really. It makes me happy knowing we're the exception. I just wanted to say that, well, I really, really like you. It's been amazing knowing a great bloke like you. I know that I'm supposed to hate you and you're supposed to hate me, but what we have is special._

 _I got you a little something for Christmas. I know it's soon but I didn't know if it would get to you on time if I sent it later._

 _Love,_

 _Katie Bell_

Theo stared at the small package, and quickly unwrapped it. It was a simple gift; a bracelet with a lion. Theo laughed as he saw it, but at the same time he felt relieved. It was something she thought he would like, and she was correct. He threw it at the bottom of his trunk and tried to tell himself that it didn't mean anything. With a backwards glance, he silently questioned his decision.

 **oOo**

Theo braced himself as he walked into the supposed empty compartment. He saw Katie turn around at his entrance. He gave her a smirk instead of his usual smile.

"Hey, Theo." She beamed at him.

"Hello, Bell."

She looked confused at his words. "Um, what's going on? I thought we weren't meeting today."

"Something came up," he said. He could feel his voice growing colder.

"Okay," she replied. She leaned over and tried to give him a hug. Theo flinched as her hands touched him. "What's wrong Teddy?"

"Don't touch me with your tainted hands," he spat. He saw the look of hurt cross her face and his heart hurt as he continued to speak. "Look, Bell, we're through."

"What? Why?" she asked, unable to comprehend. "Did they find out? Are they making you say this?"

"Of course not," he coolly replied. "No one's making me say anything. I don't like you, so we're through."

"But! But you said you loved me!" she cried out, tears gathering in her eyes. His heart fell to his stomach.

"No, I didn't. You assumed it," he said with a voice that can cut through steel. "Get it through your mind, Gryffindor. It was a game."

"A game?" she asked, confusion in her eyes. She repeated it angrily. "A _game_?"

"Yes," he said, exasperated. "A game. I never liked you. I wouldn't even dream of going out with someone beneath me. I'm a pureblood, and you're not."

With tears running down her face and her cheeks pink with humiliation, she left. Theo slid down in the bench and closed his eyes. Although, her face had been blotchy, she looked lovely. He instantly sat up, his mouth open in horror. What had he just thought? No, no, it was impossible! He couldn't think that way about her. She was _beneath him_ for Merlin's sake, but she _did_ look beautiful and that was what scared him. It shocked him to his very core.

He ran to the nearest restroom, and locked himself in. His heart was filled with sadness and disbelief. He stood, dumbstruck, as he realized what had just happened. He felt sorry for her! He genially felt bad, and guilty. He was astonished that he even had it in him to say such cruel things. He felt a shock wave go through him. It was startling and unexpected. He had never felt this way before, and it sort of scared him.

He _liked_ her.

He actually _fancied_ Katie Bell.

His bewildered expression stared back at him in the mirror. He was flabbergasted at this revelation. Never would he imagine in a million years actually liking a half-blooded Gryffindor. He was taken aback at the look on his face; he practically had the eyes of a puppy dog when he thought of her. It was startling and downright stupefying to even imagine himself in love. He fingered the bracelet in his pocket absentmindedly. When he thought no one was looking, he had snuck it into his pockets. The strange surge of emotions had caught him off-guard and unprepared. He felt a shudder go through him as he realized that he had broken her heart. Disbelief and incredulity coursed through his veins.

With a sudden gathering of resolve he hadn't realized he had in him, he fled in the direction Katie had retreated. His jerky, uneven steps transformed into a run as his heart thundered inside his chest. He prayed he could make things right. He prayed he wouldn't have to do it in front of her countless Gryffindor friends. He prayed it would be enough.


End file.
